Six Degrees
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: Au. Its crazy how small the world is, you could never truly know who knows who...that is a lesson that Dominic will soon find out when he meets the girl of his dream. The only problem is all the baggage that comes with her. Loosely based off of Taken and the movie Trapped.
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me when I was reading a review from another one of my stories. Based off the movie Taken, which I finally just seen and several other action thrillers such as trapped. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue.

* * *

The rain was pouring down, with no sign of letting up anytime soon. The room was damp and the air stunk of sweat and must. The occupants weren't moving at all. The only thing they could focus on was breathing, the air was stifling them, making their lungs itch and hearts beat faster.

It had only been several hours since the last girl was thrown into the room. She was wearing a pair of off white shorts, that complimented her toasted colored skin, and a black sweater that was several sizes too big. She wasn't like the rest of them, her clothes said that much.

Leticia Ortiz sat in the corner, her legs pulled up into her chest as she quietly observed the new comer. The girl looked like she was about eighteen years old. Her long brown hair was hazardously thrown into a makeshift braid that ended in her lower back. Her feet were adorn with a pair of red bottom heels, that looked like they had seen better days. The girl was sobbing loudly, disturbing the rest of the girls. Letty felt bad for the girl, but couldn't honestly bring herself to care. She had been here far to long to give a fuck about some prissy bitch. She cleared her throat and glared at the girl.

"Would you shut the hell up!" She snapped, causing the girl to look at her perplexed.

"I was just kidnapped! " the girl shot back

"And?! Say something we don't know. How the hell do you think we all got here?" Letty asked rolling her eyes.

"w-what?" the girl questioned.

"Look girl...whatever the hell your name is, but we've all had a very long day and tomorrow is gonna be worse. So if you would please keep your uncontrollable sobbing to a minimal, that would greatly be appreciated. " Letty said ending the conversation and turning over. She had been here the longest out of all of the girls, despite being the youngest. Eleven years. Thats how long it has been since she seen her friends and family. It's how long she has been fighting to stay alive since being snatched off the street at the tender age of eight.

Javier Valasquez was the root of all of Leticia's problems, at least that's how she sees it. He was technically her father but was more like the sperm donor. He met Evalise Ortiz during the summer of 1992 when his career was at an all time high. He was the creator of several prescription drugs used in surgeries, and was receiving several awards for breaking ground with a drug called Histamizanol, a drug used to execute prisoners on death row. Evalise and him had a summer fling that resulted in Letty. Javier however forgot to inform Evalise that he was married with a son. He begged her to keep quiet about the pregnancy from the public so when Letty was born he wasn't present. Evalise hemorrhaged shortly after birth and passed away. Letty was placed with her aunt Lucia shortly after. Javier eventually came clean to his wife Lena about Evalise and Letty. Lena was furious that Javier cheated on her and told him she wouldn't raise a child that wasn't hers, so Javier would only visit Letty occasionally.

The night she was taken she had just gotten into an argument with her father about her brother Leonardo.

Flashback:

"Leticia, you will watch the way you speak to your brother!" Javier spoke firmly.

"I don't have to do shit! I don't have to listen to you, your not my dad!" Letty shouted.

"Little girl, watch your tongue! Your mother would be rolling in her grave to see you now!" Javier reprimanded the child.

"Don't talk about her! Don't you dare! You didn't care about her or me! You come around once every six months and think that you can play the part of dad to me! Guess what! You can't! " She yelled back as the tears streamed down her face.

"Letty, I am a very busy man. I come whenever I can visit but your behavior makes me wary" Javier explained.

"Cut the crap ! Your too busy with your real family to make time for me! You think I want you to be my dad?! No I hate you! I hate you and your stupid fucking son! He is an idiot just like you! " the eight year old shouted.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! " he roared causing the child to shrink back.

"Dad it's no use. She never had a mother to teach her how to be a lady!" a thirteen year old Leon sneered.

"yeah well your mother is a whore , with a dingbat as a son!" Letty spat.

"Leticia! You will apologize! " Javier demanded.

"No, I won't! Your not my father, a real dad makes his kids feel special, not like an unwanted dog!" Letty growled out before heading for the door. Hearing the footsteps behind her, she started to run. She was fast but Leon was faster and bigger. He chased after her and pushed her. Caught off guard Letty tumbled scraping her arms, legs and face on her way down.

"Shit! Im sorry.. " Leon apologized trying to help his sister up. Instead Letty lashed out and slapped him in the face. Glancing at his shocked face Letty took off running towards the street.

A van that had been parked on the street for the past hour timed it perfectly so that when the girl reached the corner, she ran directly into the path of a pair of arms. Letty screamed and fought the arms, calling for Leon.

"LEON! HELP! HELP PLEASE!" She cried looking at him, but he remained frozen. Her screams brought Javier out of the house.

"DADDDYYY! " was the last thing Letty said before a rag was being pressed to her mouth. On her next inhale she passed out."

End flashback.

Letty blinked back the memory. No matter how many years went by, she couldn't forget how her brother and father never tried to help her. Letty turned over grumpy as she listened to one of the girls say a prayer in Spanish. There were only three of them. Letty, Hanna,Ruth and now the new girl makes four. She had a feeling that the new girl wouldn't last long regardless. They were taken to fight for their lives, literally. They would have to fight off the dogs that Henry would sic on them, they would fight for food and they would fight whoever Henry brought in to kick their ass. His goal? To break a human spirit. Each girl had something connecting themselves to each other. Letty and Hanna were both the child born out of adultery to doctors. Letty and Ruth mothers both died in child birth. And last but not least Ruth and Hanna were both kidnapped on the same day on their way from school.

It brought the girls closer together. Hanna and Ruth both were fourteen when they were kidnapped, just a couple of months after Letty. They looked out for each other as much as they could but they couldn't always protect one another.

"Letty, we're gonna go home..." Ruth would always tell her, even though every failed escape plan always ended up being worse on them.

Letty curled herself into a ball next to Hanna and drifted into a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's your story..." Ruth asked the new girl.

"Story...?"

"Yeah, there was a reason on why you were taken. All of us have something in common. All of us are here for a purpose. I was taken because I was really good at computers, I hacked into the Columbia government files when I was twelve. " Ruth boasted.

"I was a record holder for parkor in seven different countries. I could get through any obstacle in under thirty seconds flat." Hanna spoke dryly, not caring for the conversation. Everyone looked to Letty, as she had not spoken yet.

"I was taken to be the whore for his son." She spat.

"Letty come on..." Ruth chastised.

"She good with anything she could get her hands on. any weapon, vehicle or hell even a piece of fruit." Hanna chuckled remembering the time Letty beat Henrys daughter Riley with a watermelon.

"So what's your story? What are you good at?" Ruth asked again.

"Nothing, not really. If he wanted someone good at something he should have taken Dom. He was the golden child." the girl spoke.

"that's the thing, we aren't golden children. We're are all throw aways! Kids that nobody cared if something happened to! Me and Ruth both are motherless, me and Hanna both had father's who didn't give a Damn. Ruth's dad has been in prison since she was three...they don't take people that will be missed. " Letty spoke passionately.

"I not gonna be here long. My brother or husband will find me! I have a son!" Mia defended.

"For his case I hope your right. " Letty dismissed.

"You know what! You're a miserable bitch!" the girl shouted.

"I suppose so. Eleven years will do that to you!" Letty shot back.

"You've been here eleven years?" the girl was astonished.

"What's your name?" Letty asked ignoring her question.

"Mia...Torretto. " the girl sounded defeated.

"Daughter of Rosalie Torretto, the lawyer?" Letty questioned.

"yeah why?" Mia was perplexed.

"oh honey, you better get used to where your sitting at right now. You,aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Hanna chuckled in way that said nothing was funny.

"What?! Why?!" Mia demanded.

" we were all taken on direct orders from Henry Reyes. He had four kids, three sons H.J, Ian and Owen. He has a daughter named Riley. Almost thirteen years ago his son H.J died due to medical negligence. The doctor doing his surgery cut into a major artery and couldn't control the bleeding. The doctor preforming surgery was Lupe Hernandez, the father of the one and only Hanna Hernandez. Ruth was just collateral damage. The guy didn't know which one was Hanna so he just grabbed both. Turns out Ruth's mother was on the jury. My father was the anesthesiologist in charge of H.J's case. Last but not least, the lawyer who got Javier and Lupe off was named...Rosalie Torretto. " Letty spoke.

"what?! So he took me to get back at my mother? That was over a decade ago." Mia was shocked.

"if someone hurt your son, would you just let it go? " Ruth questioned.

"no..."

"our parents grew up in a world where it was an eye for an eye. Reyes took his pound of flesh from each one of them." Hanna spoke with her eyes glazed over.

Just them the door burst open sending in a gust of fresh air to the girl greedy lungs.

"Leticia, you're looking rather ravishing. " a man spoke eyeing the Latina. He liked his lips in a way that made it hard for Letty to swallow the bile that treated to make its self known.

"Owen." She spoke tersely.

"Come on darling, I don't have all day! Get your pretty ass up. " he demanded pleased to see Letty slowly rise from the ground.

Letty walked on wobbly legs over to Owen and had to mentally remind herself not to flinch when his hand came up to caress her face.

"I've missed you, father says he has plans for you later so where going to have to make this quick." he growled. Owen stuck his hand in her hair and dragged her out of the room in a split second, Letty couldn't even hold back her surprised yelp. Several minutes later Mia spoke.

"Are they gonna make us all do things?" She spoke softly implying what was happening to Letty.

"No, it's just her. It has been for a couple of years now, since she turned sixteen." Hanna growled out, angry that she could help her.

"How old is she? How long have you guys been here?!" Mia asked but was really afraid of the answers.

"She is only nineteen, me and Ruth are both twenty four. We've been here a little over ten years. Letty was already here when we got here." Hanna spoke glancing at Ruth who was slowly withdrawaling into herself.

"How old are you? You said you gotta husband and son" Ruth asked softly.

"I'm twenty three. Brian was my high school sweet heart, we married right after I got out of law school. I had Jackson eight months ago. " Mia was silently weeping. All of the girls were silent until Letty was thrown in the room twenty minutes later. She landed in a heap on the floor and she immediately crawled over towards Hanna. Owen casted her one last look before closing the door.

"Shit Letty! What the hell did he do?" Hanna said taken into account her ripped clothing.

"He did what he always does..." Letty was interrupted by the sound of heavy gun power. All of the girls clumped together on the floor and held on to each other. Just then a guy burst through the door with a bulletproof vest that read FBI. He had sandy blond hair and the most striking blue eyes that you'd ever see. His eyes were trained on Mia

"BRIAN ! I knew you'd come!" Mia bolted towards the stranger.

"Come on Mi, we gotta go." Brian said gathering her up in his arms.

"Brian...what about the others?"Mia asked stopping.

"Others...?" Brian asked glancing at the other three girls.

"Shit! DOM, GET OVER HERE!" he shouted just as a muscular stranger came into view. Brian shook his head leading Mia away from the room and towards their car. Dom immediately walked into the room and was shocked to see three other girls. They all scurried away from him and he looked down. He shirt was covered in blood, so we're his hands and he was holding onto several guns.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Can you guys walk?" Dom asked looking at how fragile they looked.

"We can, what about you Let? " Hanna spoke.

"I'm fine!" She snapped standing up. Dominic had to look away. The girl was beautiful. Long hair tangled and matted down her back, her lips were full despite her petite and underweight stature. Her eyes were empty, and Dominic couldnt imagine his sister looking like her. Just then Owen burst through and pressed a gun to the back of Dominic's head and Ruth screeched.

"You can take the two whore but your leaving her!" Owen shouted pointing the gun at Letty. In the split second he took the gun off of Dom, Dom managed to twist his arm and take it.

"I'm taking them all!" he barked pistol whipping Owen to the ground.

"Go! Out there, there is a car, get in it!" Dom told the girls who rushed out. Letty hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he asked turbing towards her.

"she's mine! Owen spat

As soon as Owen spoke the words Letty spit on him.

"Looks like she's not! " Dom said knocking Owen out with the butt of his gun. He grabbed Letty's hand and lead her away from Owen.

"My names Dominic... I'm Mia's brother. " his voice rumbled.

"I'm Letty... " She rasped out not used to walking so fast in long distances anymore.

"Come on..." Dom said lifting her up bridal style. Dominic felt an immediate pang in her chest. No grown woman should weigh less than a child would. He held onto her lightly afraid he would break something in her if he held on any tighter.

"Damn how many are there?" a raspy voice spoke.

"She is the last one, Leon. " Dominic informed him.

"She looks familiar... ",he said leaning over,to get a better look at her. When it finally registered to him,he staggered back and his face drained of color.

"What wrong dawg? " Vince asked.

"that t-that's my little sister.! " Leon gasped and quickly turned away before becoming physically sick.


End file.
